La medium y el violinista Amuto Shugo Chara
by Hinamori Ayu-Sama
Summary: Aqui, Amu tiene un don para ver cosas que los demas no pueden. Esta en un internado llamado "Heavenly Host"...donde conoce a Ikuto...y pone sus poderes a prueba, si es que quiere estar junto a Ikuto.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola, esta es una versión de Amuto (¡viva el Amuto B|!)Es otra versión se Shugo Chara….algo diferente, para comenzar nisiquiera aparecen los charas .…la verdad ni yo se si es suspenso, romance, o terror… XD. Espero que les guste_**

**_Amu pov_**

Mi nombre es Hinamori Amu. Tengo 17 años. Estoy empacando para irme a un internado que me mando una solicitud para una beca. El internado "Heavenly Host" solo acepta a los mejores estudiantes de todo Japón y solo ofrece entr becas al año . A mi me ofrecieron una beca para música y arte. Les mande algunos dibujos y demos, y por lo visto si les interese. Tengo un secreto que nadie sabe; nisiquiera mi familia…tengo un don muy extraño; puedo ver fantasmas o sentir auras….es algo muy raro y muy pocas personas tienen esta habilidad; con el tiempo he aprendido a perfeccionarlo, pero no me siento orgullosa de eso. Una de las razones para querer ir al instituto es para alejarme de aquí…muy seguido siento energías extrañas que no son muy agradables para mi y veo cosas que obviamente nunca querría ver. Me quedo parada viendo mis maletas cuando alguien toca a mi puerta

-Amu, ya estas lista?

-Si mamá ya estoy lista

-Llevas todo? Tu ropa, materiales-

-Mama…ya tengo todo, voy a estar bien

-Lo siento es que…es muy difícil para mi que mi pequeña se valla lejos -dice mientras solloza

Me acerco para darle un abrazo, pienso que esta siendo muy melodramática. Ella me devuelve el abrazo, tan fuerte que casi me quedo sin aire. Papa entra en la habitacion para despedirse.

-Estas segura de que quieres ir Amu?

-si papa, es una gran oportunidad para mi que Heavenly Host me halla dado una beca…no puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad….voy a ser lo que me gusta y al mismo tiempo recibir clases de los mejores profesores del país – les dije con una sonrisa algo forzada.

Papa me puso una mano sobre el hombro y solo solto

-Cuídate Amu, todos te extrañaremos….

-Amu, yo tambien los extrañare

-recuerdame porque Heavenly host?...esa es un inernado Mixto, hay chicos alli y-

-papa no empieces….que acaso no confias en mi?

-Si confiamos en ti pero no en todos eso chicos aprovechados…

-Yo no soy de esas chicas que caen fácil a los pies de un chico y lo saben…

-lo se pero me pone celoso que esos chicos te tendrán y yo no…

-papa te estas pasando de la raya

-Vamos papa….es hora de que Amu se valla. El taxi esta en la entrada

Me acerco a la ventana y veo al taxi estacionado frente a mi casa. Mis padres me ayudan a bajar todo mi equipaje. Lo dejan en el taxi y nos despedimos una vez mas en el taxi. Sin mas que decir, me subo y comienza el recorrido hacia Heavenly Host. El taxi me deja en la entrada del instituto tenia un aspecto muy lujoso; bajo mis cosas y entro por una enorme puerta que da a un gran y hermosos jardín. El jardín esta lleno de estudiantes…muy elegantes y engreídos para mi gusto. Camine mucho buscando la recepción; me perdi. Me detuve bajo un árbol para recibir un poco de sombra y descansar, me dio calor y me quite mi sudadera dejando ver mi blusa sin tirantes. Me puse unos audífonos y un rato después saque un mapa del instituto de mi mochila para saber donde me encontraba.

-como llego a la recepsion….para comenzar donde diablos estoy?

-la recepsion?... si quisieras llegar a la recepción debiste haber tomado el camino contrario y no hubieras caminado hasta el jardín mas lejano del instituto

-ah?...quien hablo? -dije volteando a ver hacia arriba

Un chico alto con cabello y ojos color zafiro, era guapo; salto del árbol en el que estaba recostada y se acerco a mi a una distancia no muy aceptable. Su aura era de un color azul brillante. Honestamente se parece mucho a un gato. Mostraba curiosidad…mucha curiosodad…y ya saben; la curiosidad mato al gato.

-oye, oye que crees que estas haciendo? –le dije viéndolo a los ojos, me di cuenta que me temblaban las manos

No es fácil que un chico me conquiste. El era guapo pero el que me estuviera coqueteando no hiba a cambiar nada. A los 13 solia ponerme nerviosa con los chicos; tartamudeaba y desviaba la mirada, pero ahora soy firme y les hago entender que no soy una chica fácil. El se recargo en el árbol con su brazo y me acorralo contra el tronco.

-se nota que eres nueva….no hay chicas tan sexys por acá

-se nota que llevas mucho tiempo aquí, tienes mucha confianza

-Hmmm…asi me gustan, que no teman en decir lo que piensan –dijo mientras se acercaba mas a mi cara. Espero que no se atreva a lo que estoy pensando…

**_Ikuto Pov_**

Mi nombre es Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Tengo 18 años. Soy alumno en la academia Heavenly Host. Era sábado y los sábados nos dejan salir del instituto, yo hiba con el propósito de ir a caminar pero una multitud de chicas comenzaron a perseguirme y entonces comencé a huir; realmente odio que me persigan. Llegue al jardín mas alejado y me subi al árbol mas grande de alli, estaba agotado de correr y decidi descasar. Un rato después llego una chica con el cabello rosado y largo hasta la cintura con hermosos ojos ambar y la verdad tenia un cuerpo muy bien formado. Nunca la había visto por aca, no hay chicas tan sexys por aquí. Ella se recargo en el árbol en el que estaba y se quito la sudadera que llevaba dejando ver una blusa muy escotada. Ella se agacho para sacar un reproductor de musica, lo cual me dejo ver mejor toda su espalda descubierta y luego se recargo con una pierna estirada y la otra flexionada; sus piernas podían verse a la perfeccion. Debo admitir que mis hormonas se alborotaron. Me quede mirándola un rato; con esa blusa y esos mini shorts…soy un chico y ella es muy atractiva y sexy, que esperaban?

-como llego a la recepsion….para comenzar donde diablos estoy?

Aproveche ese momento para llamar su atención y le dije con un tono burlon:

-la recepsion?... si quisieras llegar a la recepción debiste haber tomado el camino contrario y no hubieras caminado hasta el jardín mas lejano del instituto

-quien hablo? –dijo mientras miraba hacia arriba

Yo baje del árbol y caí frente a ella de pie pero me acerque mas para ver como reaccionaba. Me gusta ver como las chicas se ponen nerviosas cuando tienen a un chico tan cerca. Lo único que paso fue que un poco de rubor subió a sus mejillas

-oye, oye que crees que estas haciendo? –me dijo con un tono nervioso

Me recargue en el árbol para acorralarla contra el tronco. Queria ver como reaccionaba al tener a un chico desconocido tan cerca.

-Se nota que eres nueva, no hay chicas tan sexys por aca…

-Se nota que llevas mucho tiempo aquí, tienes mucha confianza

Ella me respondio de una manera muy inesperada, pensé que se pondría nerviosa o que por lómenos desviaría la mirada. Pero fue todo lo contrario, me vio a los ojos todo el tiempo con una expresión decidida. Ella se me hacia muy interesante…me pregunto que pasara si la beso? No creo que ella pueda mantener esa actitud cuando un extraño la bese…además, tengo ganas de descubrir a que saben sus labios ...comencé a acercarme mas a ella; en busca de sus labios. Pero ella puso la mano antes de que yo pudiera llegar hacer algo

**_Amu pov _**

Sip….como lo sospechaba, ese hentai quería besarme. Su aura muestra mucha curiosidad…pero de la mala; no se si me entienden. Creo que lo que quería era averiguar como reaccionaria ante el beso de un chico al que acabo de conocer….aunque nisiquiera se su nombre, asi que pongo la mano frente a el antes de que haga algo y le suelto:

-Si bas a besarme por lo menos dime como te llamas

-tienes razón. Tsukiyomi Ikuto – 18 años –violinista –cantante –un poco de actuación…y tu eres?

-Hinamori Amu -17 años –Pianista –cantante –artista, gusto en conocerte Ikuto –dije dándole la mano

Ikuto estrecho mi mano pero aprovecho el momento para darme un tiron y juntarme totalmente a él. Él puso su mano en la parte media de mi espalda y yo tenia mis manos contra su pecho. Creo tuve que haber echo algo…empujarlo, gritarle, pero no hice nada, es mas pase mi brazo alrededor de su cuello para estar mas comoda.

-bien Amu, ya sabes mi nombre y yo el tuyo y tus talentos, asi que…

En ese momento Ikuto me beso. Sentir sus labios contra los mios fue…lindo. Otros idiotas ya me habían besado antes, pero cuando ellos lo hicieron se sentía asqueroso y fuerte; pero el lo hiso con suavidad y calidez. Yo le devolví el beso, no voy a mentirles, se sentía bien; el beso tomo un poco de intensidad cuando nuestras lenguas se encontraron y Ikuto comenzó a bajar mas su mano. Yo lo solte antes de que esto tomara mas intensidad.

-ya obtuviste lo que querias?

-Si, eres buena besando….

-gracias, tu no estas nada mal…

-como agradecimiento por tu…muestra; dejame llevarte a la recepsion.

-Gracias Ikuto

-Crees que podamos repetirlo?

-el que? el beso?...-dije mientras me acrecaba a el –dejame decirte algo, no es fácil que me conquisten Ikuto. No tienes idea de cuantos Idiotas, hentai como tu han intentado "llevarme"…y cuantos crees que lo han logrado. Siéndote sincera no tengo ni idea de porque te bese, simplemente eres diferente…pero eso no cambia nada, asi que no te hagas iluciones.

-ya te saque un beso…puedo lograr mucho mas –dijo apartándome un mechon de la cara

-ya lo veremos

Tome mis cosas y deje que Ikuto me mostrara como llegar. Cuando llegamos muchos chicos se nos quedaron viendo con cara de sorpresa. A las chicas parecía mas como un insulto. Cuando estábamos en al entrada de la recepsion habían muchos chicos mirándonos. Me acerque al mostrador y le dije a una mujer que estaba alli sentada que llegaba por la beca.

-Tu nombre?

-Hinamori Amu

-A si, aquí estas…Hinamori. Tu te quedaras el edificio Seiyo; habitacion numero 213. Llamaremos a alguien para que lleve tu equipaje.

-Muchas gracias

-Aquí esta tu llave –dijo dándome la llave de mi habitacion

-gracias

Al tomar la llave sentí que una extraña energía me recorrio por el cuerpo. Fue tan fuerte que cerre los ojos con fuerza para evitar dejar salir alguna especie de quejido. Cuando tenia la llave en las manos me quede observándola, tenia unas peque;as marcas rojas pero no les puse mucha importancia.

Ikuto se acerco por detrás, me tomo por la cintura y me dijo al oído:

-Te veré mas tarde en el jardin…a las 6…frente a la fuente

-Porque tendría que ir?

-Se que llegaras, es una oportunidad para conocerte mejor

-esta bien hentai

**_Ikuto pov_**

La chica me detuvo antes de que yo pudiera besarla

-Si bas a besarme por lo menos dime como te llamas

Yo hice caso a la petición de la chica

-tienes razón. Tsukiyomi Ikuto – 18 años –violinista –cantante –un poco de actuación…y tu eres?

-Hinamori Amu -17 años –Pianista –cantante –artista, gusto en conocerte Ikuto –dijo dándome la mano

Yo aproveche ese momento para darle un tiron y acercarla lo mas posible. Puse mi mano en su espalda y ella puso su brazo alrededor de mi cuello.

-Bien Amu, ya sabes mi nombre y yo el tuyo y tus talentos, asi que…

No perdi el tiempo y la bese. Sus labios sabían a fresa, dulce y delicada. Esperaba que ella me empujara o algo pero ella me devolvió el beso. Se puso mejor cuando logre encontrar su lengua con la mia. Yo comenze a bajar mas mi mano. Queria algo mas intenso, pero ella me solto.

-ya obtuviste lo que querias?

-Si, eres buena besando….-No puedo creerlo, ella estaba jugando con migo

-gracias, tu no estas nada mal…

-como agradecimiento por tu…muestra; dejame llevarte a la recepsion.

-Gracias Ikuto

Era obvio que ella era diferente y quería llegar mas lejos con ella.

-Crees que podamos repetirlo?

-el que? el beso?...-dijo mientras se acercaba a mi –dejame decirte algo, no es fácil que me conquisten Ikuto. No tienes idea de cuantos Idiotas, hentai como tu han intentado "llevarme"…y cuantos crees que lo han logrado. Siendote cincera no tengo ni idea de porque te bese, simplemente eres diferente…pero eso no cambia nada, asi que no te hagas ilusiones.

-ya te saque un beso…puedo lograr mucho mas –dije apartándole un mechon de la cara

-ya lo veremos

La guie a la recepsion y me di cuenta que varios idiotas ya comenzaban a verla; podía ver sus caras con malas intenciones, y como no, con lo bien formada y hermosa que es Amu. A no, Amu seria solo para mi. Las chicas la veian como una amenaza ya que estaba con migo. Me causaba gracia. Cuando ella se registro y se llevaron sus cosas yo me acerque a ella, la tome por la cintura y le susurre al oído que me encontrara en el jardín a las 6. Ella acepto. Yo me aleje y fui directo a mi habitacion.

**_Bueno, este fue el primer cap…subiré mas si…bueno….les gusto XD….dejen sus reviews, porfavor!...o el gatito las paga (=^.^=)_**


	2. chapter 2

**_Amu pov_**

Cuando Ikuto se fue, yo comenze a caminar hacia mi dormitorio. En el camino pude pensar mejor:

-que diablos hice hoy?...bese a un chico cuando apenas acababa de conocerlo…y ahora tengo una cita con el….sip…no soy la mas lista con respecto a las relaciones

Llegue a la habitacion 213 la puerta tenia algo asi como…un aura oscura. Abri la puerta con la llave que me una ventisca fría al abrirla. Me puse a observa r la habitacion….y me parecio ver a alguie parado en una esquina, pero cuando voltee a ver otra vez, no había nada. "Aquí no porfavor": fue lo único que pude pensar, si me aleje de mi hogar fue para dejar de sentir estas cosas. Pense en pedir un cambio de habitacion pero seria mucho pedir en una escuela como esta; tendre que aceptar esta habitacion, donde es mas que obvio que paso algo. Era una habitacion hermosa. Una cama con dosel, unas mesitas de noche, un tocador , un armario y un closet. Arregle mis cosas; mi ropa, mis fotografías y algunos adornos. Estaba sentada en la cama cuando alguien toco a mi puerta.

-Pasen, esta abierto

-Gracias Hinamori Amu

Entraron a mi habitacion una chica con cabello purpura y ojos ambar, otra con cabello rubio con ojos dorados y una chica rubia de ojos violeta.

-Escuchamos que acababas de llegar y quisimos darte la bienvenida

-Amm…Pues, muchas gracias…y ustedes son?

-Yo soy Fujisaki Nadeshiko, Ella es Mashiro Rima y ella Hoshina Utau

-Encantada de conocerlas…oigan como sabían mi nombre?

-mi padre me dijo había una chica becada, una tal Hinamori Amu…y bueno tu eres la nueva asi que solo supuse que serias tu

-Ooohh…ya veo, pero como es que te lo dijo tu padre…los padres se enteran de todo?

-No, el padre de Utau es el sub director de Heavenly Host.

-Wow…

-Si bueno, quieres que te mostremos la escuela?

-Amm…se los agradezco mucho pero un chico me invito a salir con el hoy

-WoW, tu primer dia aquí y ya tienes una cita…es de aquí?

-Si…lo conoci hoy en el jardín…cuando me perdi -.- -dije viendo al suelo

-Conocemos a todos por aquí, dinos quien es?

-Tsukiyomi Ikuto

-Que!?...Tsukiyomi Ikuto te invito?!

-s-si, que tiene de malo?

-Tsukiyomi Ikuto es el hijo del director. Tiene tantos privilegios aquí como no tienes idea…pero lo mas raro es que el siempre rechaza a las chicas que lo invitan a salir, el nunca se interesa por las chicas de aquí…y nos dices que acabas de llegar y el te invito a salir?!

-Si –dije levantando los brazos para hacer enfacis

-deves ser una chica digna de investigación –dijo Rima tomándome una foto con su teléfono

-porque me tomas una foto?

-Como es que sin siquiera conocerte te invito a Salir?...Voy a investigarte, porque muchas chicas se le han declarado a Ikuto y el siempre las rechaza….incluyendo a Utau -dijo con una pequeña risa burlona

-Po-porque se lo dijiste?!...(suspiro) Bueno si, me le declare a Ikuto pero me mando al diablo como a todas las demás…

-Wow…lo…lo siento

-si, pero yo no veo que es lo que le ven todas a Ikuto, hay tantos otros chicos lindos

-Hablando de Tadase…. –le dijo Utau con una risa picara

-Yo-yo nunca mencione a Tadase!

-Pero sabemos que te refieres a el Nadeshiko, siempre te la pasas viéndolo… -le dijo Rima

-No me hagas llamar a mi hermano Rima…

-Po-porque metes a Nagihiko en esto?!

-con ustedes no hay remedio

-Tu no hables Utau, tu te mueres por el capitán del equipo de futbol…Kukai

-a-a-algun problema con eso?

-Ok…yo no entiendo que es lo que pasa aquí…quien es Nagihiko?...quien es Tadase?...quien es Kukai?

-quieres que te los presentemos?

Vi mi reloj. Apenas eran las 4 de la tarde, todavía tenia tiempo.

-Si claro….oigan…significan que ustedes ya son mis amigas?

-Claro, nos encatara tenerte como amiga

Todas salimos del dormitorio y fuimos a la cafetería.

-Normalmente están esa mesa…esperemoslos..

-Oigan chicas, ellos saben que ustedes están…ya saben, enamoradas de ellos?

-No, no somos capaces de decircelos…

Nos sentamos en una mesa y un camarero llego preguntando si queríamos tomar algo, se veía joven, creo que es de ese tipo de trabajos para los estudiantes que brinda el instituto. Todas pedimos un capuchino, al momento en el que el chico los llevo, el mio traía una rosa roja. El chico solo me sonrio y se alejo.

-wow…si que tienes efecto en los chicos

Yo solo me sonroje, tome la rosa y la oli.

-tengo una idea –dijo Utau mientras tomaba la rosa y la ponía en mi cabello.

-Te ves hermosa Amu…

-gracias Nadeshiko

Rato depsues unos chicos…con mucha presencia entraron a la cafetería. El chico de cabello rubio tenia un aura muy blanca y brillante, mostraba inteligencia y calidez. El chico de cabello violeta mostraba también un aura muy brillante pero purpura, mostraba serenidad y amabilidad. Pero el chico de cabello castaño mostraba el aura mas llamativa de todas. Verde y brillante, mostraba energía y entusiasmo. Muchas chicas se quedaron viéndolos como si fueran príncipes o algo asi. Ellos se acrecaron a nuestra mesa y se sentaron.

-Hola chicos

-hola chicas, como están?...perdon por llegar tarde, las chicas no nos dejaban pasar de la entrada

-no se preocupen, llegamos hace un rato….les presento a Hinamori Amu, acaba de llegar a la escuela

-mucho gusto Hinamori-san, soy-

-Hotori Tadase –lo interrumpi

-co-co-como lo sabias?

La rason por la que lo sabia es porque las auras muestran los nombres de las personas, pero además las chicas ya habían dicho los nombres, seria mas fácil saber quien era quien. Luego voltea a ver a los otros dos chicos. Y los señale uno por uno….algo que no les he mencionado es que he practicado la lectura de manos y ojos…si lo se…muy pocos han escuchado de la lectura de ojos, pero es muy fácil cuando tienes mis poderes…creo que puedo practicar con estos chicos.

-Veamos…tu eres Hotori Tadase, tú eres Souma Kukai, y tu Fujisaki Nagihiko, hermano gemelo de Nadeshiko

-WoW…esta chica me agrada…seremos buenos amigos Amu

-claro Kukai

-Si, creo que ya eres muy popular por aquí Amu –dijo Nagihiko mientras miraba la rosa de mi cabello

-Aah…bueno…eso creo

-Eso no es nada, ya tiene una cita…y nunca adivinaran con quien….

-quien es?

-nada mas y nada menos que Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

-que?...ese idiota te invito a salir?

-si….ese "idiota" me invito a salir…se nota que tiene mala fama entre ustedes

Tadase solo puso una expresión seria al escuchar el nombre de Ikuto. Su aura cambio a unos colores deprimentes y oscuros….tenia algo que ver con Ikuto?

-Oigan…puedo dar por echo que todos ustedes son mis amigos?

-Por supuesto, nos caes muy bien…

-Entonces puedo contarles algo….tengo poderes especiales, puedo ver auras y leer las manos y ojos de las personas….ya se que suena raro pero puedo probarlo

-A si?...yo quiero comprobar eso…-dijo Kukai sentándose frente a mi

-esta bien, boy a leerte los ojos…necesito que trates de no parpadear…

-Echo – Kukai se recargo sobre la mesa

Me puse a observar fijamente sus ojos, espero que no lo mal entiendan…lo encontré. Souma Kukai. Capitan de todos los equipos de deportes. 18 años. Deporte favorito: futbol. Esta enamorado de Utau…lo sabia.

-Souma Kukai. Capitan de todos los equipos de deportes, deporte favorito: futbol, 18 años, tienes 4 hermanos mayores. Edificio Seika, habitacion 510….y se quien te gusta pero no lo dire

Kukai solo solto un resoplido y luego se rio.

-Co-co-como es esto posible?! Hahahaha

-Yo quiero probar!...dijo Utau cambiando de lugar con Kukai.

-Hoshina Utau, 17 años, hija del sub director, tocas la guitarra y el piano, te gusta escribir tus propias canciones, cantas desde los 6 años, entraste al internado a los 12, edificio Seiyo, habitacion 215.

-Wow…exclamaron todos al unisono.

Probe lo mismo con todos y todos quedaron sorprendidos…llegue al ultimo. Tadase

Lo vi fijamente a sus…hermosos ojos rubi…Lo encontré.

-Hotori Tadase, 17 años,…Wow, eres el detective mas joven de todo Japon…"detective de preparatoria"…en 1er grado tenias el deseo de conquistar el mundo, quieres volverte una persona mas fuerte, tenias una perrita llamada Betty…

En ese momento encontré algo hacerca de…Ikuto pero no quise decirlo porque tenia pinta de ser algo que el no quería recordar.

-Eso es todo lo que pude encontrar….

-Pero acertaste en todo Hinamori-san

-Tadase…no me digas Hinamori, dime Amu, por favor

-Esta bien Amu

-Encerio eres detective?

-Si, es por eso que estoy aquí, siempre tengo casos en espera

-es increíble –me acerque al oído de Nadeshiko y le susurre: ya veo porque te gusta Nadeshiko, te ayudare a conquistarlo y le guiñe un ojo.

-arigato Amu –dijo con un poco de rubor en las mejillas, Tadase tambien se sonrojo. A si, a el también le gusta Nadeshiko, solo que obviamente no hiba a decirlo en voz alta.

**_Ikuto Pov_**

Yo hiba camino a la cafetería a comprar un café. En la entrada pude ver a Tadase y a Amu viéndose fijamente. No me gusto lo que vi….en especial porque era Tadase, mi….no importa. Yo era el único que hiba a tener a Amu….esperen….lo que siento son celos?...no, no puede ser eso. Solo quiero que Tadase se aleje de Amu, y cualquier otro chico que intente algo con ella. Falta poco para las 6…le preguntare que estaba haciendo con Tadase. Camine hacia la tienda pero las chicas comenzaron a ponerse a mi alrededor. No, otra vez no…

En ese momento Amu se acerco con una actitud fría y "genial" y se paro frente a nosotros con una mano en la cintura.

-Oigan ustedes, que creen que hacen?

-y quien eres tu? –le contesto la chica que tenia enfrente

-Yo soy la dueña de Ikuto. El es mio y no dejare que le pongas una mano encima…

-Asi es, lo siento chicas…

Amu se acerco , me tomo por la mano, para hacerlo mas creible, entrelace nuestros dedos, me llevo a la salida de la cafetería. No podía creer lo que había dicho. Pero por lo menos me salvo de esas chicas.

**_Amu Pov_**

Me di cuenta de que Ikuto me estaba mirando desde la entrada de la cafetería…pero era una mirada disidida No…mal entendio el que estuviera viendo a los ojos a Tadase. El comenzó a caminar hacia la tienda pero su "club de fans", lo acorralo antes de que pudiera llegar… eso me molesto. Porque me molesta?... no pueden ser celos…acabo de conocerlo!...Al parecer hice mi mano un puño sin darme cuenta al verlo, todos alli en la mesa se dieron cuenta.

-Valla, valla, Amu ya callo tambien en los hechizos de Ikuto… -dijo Rima

- hahaha era de esperarse –solto Kukai

- Porque no vas con el Amu? -me pregunto Nadeshiko

- Muestrales quien manda –me dijo Utau guiñándome un ojo

- Vamos Amu…pero no lo hagas como una chica dulce, aslo como un chica que defiende su territorio –dijo Nagihiko, es un consejo raro viniendo de un chico, pero me gusta la idea. Tadase solo asiente con la cabeza. Me acerque a donde estaba Ikuto y todos eso parasitos.

-Oigan ustedes, que creen que hacen? –les solte con un tono indiferente y una mano en la cintura

-y quien eres tu? –me contesto la chica que estaba mas cerca de el

Tenia que pensar algo bueno para dejarlas calladas

-Yo soy la dueña de Ikuto. El es mio, y no dejare que le pongas una mano encima…

-Asi es, lo siento chicas

En ese momento lo tome de la mano y lo lleve a la salida, pero el entrelazo nuestros dedos, creo que era para hacerlo mas creible, o solo aprovecho la oportunidad. Caminamos hasta el lugar en donde quedamos vernos.

-Valla, quien diría que te pondrías celosa?

-No eran celos, ya se que odias que las chicas te acorralen asi…

-como lo sabes?...yo nunca te lo dije…

-bueno, es que tu aura se veía muy –en ese momento reaccione y me tape la boca con la otra mano

-como que aura?...de que estas hablando?

-bueno yo…..no me referia tu aura, me refiero a tu mirada….esque se veía muy….

-dime la verdad Amu…

- (suspiro) creo que ahora tendre que contártelo…

- que cosa?

- tengo una clase de don…que me permite ver auras, sentir energías…y casos muy raros…fantasmas…también puedo leer las manos y los ojos de las pesonas.

Ikuto solo se me quedo viendo con una cara de…"encerio?"…

-Si, devo verme como toda una loca ahora….

-puedo creerte….

-A si?

-si me lo pruebas…

-esta bien…tu aura muestra un azul zafiro brillante, muestra curiosidad y protección…-luego le di una mirada coqueta –por alguna razón en este momento muestras decisión y … cariño?

-mmm…no es suficiente…

-esta bien, boy a leerte los ojos…pero antes…te molestaría mucho soltarme la mano?

-lo siento –dijo soltándome la mano

Nos sentamos en una de las mesas que habían en el jardín y comenze a verlo a los ojos….devo admitir que me tomo trabajo concentrarme, sus ojos eran hermosos. Pero lo logre, consegui todo.

-Tsukiyomi Ikuto. 18 años. Hijo del director de la escuela. Tocas el violin desde los 11 años. Tienes instintos de gato. Tenias el deseo de ser libre. Estas en el instituto desde los 11. Te encanta el chocolate. Odias que te manipulen. Edificio Yume. Habitacion 500 –en ese momento encontré algo sobre un hermano…muerto en un accidente. No quise mencionarlo ya que era mas que obvio que era algo que no quería recordar.

-Bueno, es todo lo que pude encontrar

-E-eres adivina o que?

-No…solo leei tu vida…atreves de tus ojos

-La próxima vez, dime cuando vallas a hacerlo…

-pe-pero tu me dijiste que lo hiciera!

-no dijiste que me lo dirías Toooodo

-que?...tienes miedo?

-No…solo es algo escalofriante

-tendras que acostumbrarte si quieres "conseguirme"

-como lo…(suspiro) Tengo que tener cuidado contigo

Solo le sonreí mientras me ponía un mechón detrás de la oreja.

-quieres que caminemos?

-claro…

Caminamos un largo rato. Comenzo a atardecer y decidimos parar bajo un árbol. Cuando nos recargamos en el arbol Ikuto me tomo de nuevo de la mano. Yo solo lo volte a ver.

-te soltare si te molesta

-no…no me molesta

El aura de Ikuto mostraba un azul calido. Amor. No creo que sea amor, apenas nos conocimos hoy…pero devo admitir que yo me siento igual. Hay mucha atracción entre los 2. El es el primer chico por el que siento este tipo de cosas. Me gustaría saber si el también siente lo mismo

-Oye Ikuto…

-que pasa?

-lo lograste…

-que cosa?

-(suspiro) conquistarme….

**_Ikuto pov_**

Me emocione al escuchar a Amu decir que la había conquistado….tan pronto. Ella es la primer chica en la que me intereso desde hace mucho…y si ella sentía lo mismo pues…

-Entonces no te molestara que haga esto….

La tome por la cintura y la bese. Ella puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, y a diferencia de la ultima vez, ella me dejo mover hacia abajo mi mano. Fue un beso muy intenso, nuestras lenguas se encontraron de nuevo y una que otra mordida; explorábamos la boca del otro. Ella comenzó a acariciar mi cabello, pero de mi cabello se paso a mis orejas. Senti mucho placer al sentir esas caricias. Deben saber que mis orejas son mi punto débil.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso…o yo jugare con tu punto débil

-Aah?...asi que tus orejas son tu punto débil…

Amu se acerco a mi oreja y la mordio mientras acariciaba la otra con los dedos. Queria gemir pero era obvio que no lo haría en publico. Queria vengarme; ninguna chica se resiste a un beso en el cuello. Aproveche que ella seguía jugueteando con mi oreja y la bese en el cuello. Amu cerro los ojos y suspiro.

-sera mejor que nos vallamos antes de que las cosas se pasen de sus limites

-tienes razón pervertida –le conteste con una sonrisa

-miren quien habla, neko hentai

-A si, pero si quieres que sigamos…ya sabes en que edificio estoy y también mi habitacion

-no lo creo Ikuto…

-ya es tarde, dejame llevarte a tu habitacion…

-gracias…vamos

-en que edificio te quedas?

-en el edificio Seiyo

**_Amu pov_**

La sonrisa seductora de Ikuto desapareció totalmente al escuchar el nombre "Seiyo"… y luego una expresión de confusión y terror apareció.

-Ikuto te pasa-

-Amu, dime en que habitacion estas –me interrumpió con agitación

-Para que quieres saber mi-

-solo dimelo por favor!...-me dijo casi gritando

-habitacion 213 –le dije encogiendo los hombros

-No…no, no, no por favor no!

Ikuto se tomo la cabeza e hiso algo parecido a una rabieta. Se inclino hacia abajo mientras se tomaba la cabeza. Su aura mostraba terror, desesperación….que diablos le pasa?...un momento…yo sentí algo raro al entrar a la habitacion. Porque Ikuto tenia razones para ponerse nervioso con esa habitacion?...su hermano. Estoy segura de que tiene algo que ver con el…pero será mejor que no pregunte nada

-Ikuto….Ikuto!...que te pasa?!

-Amu…necesito ir a tu habitacion ahora…

-Claro, vamos…

Se que cuando un chico le dice esto a una chica es porque tiene intenciones sucias, pero su aura mostraba todo lo contrario, asi que lo tome de la mano y fuimos a mi habitacion lo mas rápido posible. Al llegar eran como las 8 de la noche, pero era sábado asi que casi no había nadie. Al llegar, la puerta despegaba una energía negativa muy fuerte….esto no puede significar otra cosa.

-Porque…porque tenia que regresar

Yo me acerque a la entrada y puse la mano en la puerta. Senti una presencia dentro de la habitacion.

-Ikuto…quien es?

-mi hermano mayor… Yoshiro

-Asi que por eso sentí esa energía cuando llegue…voy a entrar

-no, Amu, no porfavor no entres

-puedo hablar con el Ikuto…

Abri la puerta de mi habitacion y entre

-No Amu! –dijo Ikuto estirando su brazo para poder alcanzarme y detenerme. Pero la puerta se cerro y pude escuchar una voz a mis espaldas…

-Parece que Ikuto por fin consiguio una chica…debo decir que mi hermanito no tiene mal gusto

-tu eres Yoshiro?

-si, soy yo…y tu debes ser Hinamori Amu

-a que se referia Ikuto con "otra vez no"?

-me temo que yo no puedo contarte eso…tendrán que ser Ikuto y Tadase…

-O-oye que tiene que ver Tadase?

-Hm…es cierto, apenas llegaste…es normal que no sepas nada…solo te dire una parte de lo que pasa. Aquí es donde entra Tadase…deben descubrir exactamente el culpable y la razón de mi muerte para que yo desaparezca…si no…tu y Ikuto jamas podrán estar juntos.

-Porque yo?...

-Porque eres la única que puede verme y hablar con migo…

-Puedo verte?

-Me ofendería si no lo hicieras…

Me di la vuelta y pude ver a un chico de unos 19 años…tenia el cabello del mismo color que Ikuto, pero mas largo, sus ojos eran verdes y se parecía mucho a Ikuto del rostro. Era raro, no parecía un fantasma. El se acerco lentamente hacia mi

-y?...que te parece?

-Te pareces mucho a Ikuto…

-y…eso….es malo?

En ese momento Ikuto abrió la puerta de una patada y corrió ascia a Amu.

-Yoshiro!...dejala en paz!

-ya sabes lo que viene hermanito….asi que no es necesario decírtelo **_(N/A: sufran!...no lo descubrirán en un rato!) _**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hola! Perdon por tardarme…soy terrible, los deje con mucho suspenso, bueno espero que les guste!...Les agradesco mucho sus Reviews!...hicieron que mi corazón se sintiera super feliz! (premio para el que adivine de que caricatura es esta frase XD)_**

Amu Pov

La luz parpadeo, hubo un apagón y Yoshiro desapareció. Me voltee para ver a la cara a Ikuto, el me vio a los ojos por un instante y me tomo de los hombros para examinarme y luego me abrazo, creo que su intensión era tranquilizarme, pero la verdad creo que el que necesita tranquilizarse es él

-Ikuto-

-Por favor, dime que no te paso nada

-No, no me paso nada…pero porque me preguntas eso?, acaso pudo hacerme daño?

-No lo se, es por eso que-

-te preocupaste? **_(¬¬)_**

- no se si pueda lastimarte, no quiero que le haga daño a nadie

-no me pasara nada Ikuto, el mismo me dijo que me necesitan porque soy la única que puede verlo y hablar con el, asi que no tienes por qué preocuparte

Ikuto me libero del abrazo, me vio a los ojos y solto una pequeña risita

-mi aura debe parecer la de una niñita asustada, no es asi?

-no…muestra coraje, decisión…como se muestran las auras cuando se quiere proteger algo

-y es lo que voy a hacer

-No es necesario que me protejas de nada… -Ikuto solo bajo la cabeza

-Pero necesito que me expliques una cosa

-que quieres que te explique?

-que tiene que ver Tadase en todo esto?

-como sabes que Tadase…

-Yoshiro me lo dijo, cuando le pregunte…porque te pusiste nerviso, me dijo que los únicos que podían contarme que era lo que pasaba eran tu y Tadase

-Vamos a buscarlo…es tarde pero el no es del tipo rebelde y fiestero que salen los sabados en la noche **_(N/A: creo que todos sabemos eso XD)_**

-Esta bien, vamos

Ikuto me llevo al edificio Yume, se nota que todos tenían mejores cosas que hacer porque se podría escuchar cuando un alfiler callera al suelo, el edificio estaba completamente vacío, a excepción de la habitacion 450, Ikuto hiso una señal con la cabeza para decirme que esa era la habitacion de Tadase, el se recargo contra la pared. Toque un par de veces la puerta y Tadase abrió, esa dulce apariencia que mostro hoy en el almuerzo, parecía haber desaparecido de la fas de la tierra, su expresión era muy seria y para darle un toque mas intelectual, tenia puestas unas gafas. Llevaba una camia blanca **_(N/A: de esas blancas, a botones y manga larga)_** y una chaqueta marrón por arriba de las rodillas.

-Amu, que haces aquí?

-Tadase, necesitamos tu ayuda

- necesitamos?...quienes

Ikuto se despego de la pared y se paro a mi lado de brazos crusadoz, con la cabeza gacha. Luego levanto la cabeza y miro a Tadase. El ambiente era muy tenso entre estos dos, los dos mostraban auras con colores oscuros. Tristeza y depresión. Pero ahora descubriré que sucedió entre estos dos.

-Ikuto, tu que haces aquí?

-Tadase, él ha regresado

Tadase abrió los ojos como platos, resoplo por la boca como si alguien le hubiera golpeado el estomago y se quito los anteojos de golpe.

-No…no, no, no, eso no es posible…esto debe ser una de tus malas bromas!

-No lo es Tadase, Yoshiro…hablo con Amu

Tadase me volteo a ver como si hubiera cometido algún crimen imperdonable. Luego le dio una mirada de terror a Ikuto. Tadase respiro profundamente para tranquilizarse.

-Pasen –dijo mientras se apartaba de la puerta

Ikuto y yo entramos a la habitacion de Tadase. No parecía la habitacion de un adolecente, en lugar de tener posters como un chico de 17, tenia las paredes tapisadas con tableros llenos con documentos de casos sin resolver en los cuales estaba trabajando y no tenia muchas cosas. Su cama, un armario, una estantería llena de libros y un escritorio muy largo lleno de papeles con una lámpara y una computadora.

-Esto es la prueba de que eres el detective mas joven de todos

-Eso creo…y ahora van a decirme que fue lo que paso

-A Amu le dieron la habitacion 213 del edificio Seiyo

- _(suspiro)_ crei que nos dejaría en paz…

-eso es lo que nos hiso creer…..solo para regresar ahora

-pero porque ahora?...pasaron 3 años sin que emitiera algún movimiento o señal, que tiene de diferente ahora?

- soy yo….el aprovecho el que yo llegara para comunicarse

-pero que tienes que ver tu?...sabes ver auras pero eso en que lo ayuda a el?

-lo que pasa es que también puedo…ver y hablar con fantasmas, y bueno…Yoshiro hablo con migo, y si vine aquí es porque quiero que expliquen que es lo que pasa

-lo que pasa es que…a Yoshiro lo acecinaron en tu habitacion hace 4 años, yo tenia 13. Una mañana simplemente no se apareció para desayunar y yo fui a buscarlo a su habitacion…pero, lo que encontré fue el cadáver de mi hermano en el baño. Me horrorizo lo que vi…me congele ante el cadáver y las manchas de sangre. Tadase fue a buscarme y me vio congelado en la puerta y al ver esa escena, llamo a la policia

-Pero su muerte es un misterio, es uno de los casos que la policía de Japon aun no logra decifrar

-y porque no lo descifras tu, Tadase?

-No puedo…

-Tu puedes hacer lo que sea

-No es cuestión de habilidad…simplemente no puedo investigar la muerte de mi primo

-primo?!

-asi es…Tadase es mi primo…pero nos distanciamos mucho desde la muerte de Yoshiro

-Pero porque nos molesta?...que le hicimos para que siga atormentándonos?

-el me dijo que…tenias un papel muy importante en este caso, tienen que descubrir quien es el culpable y la razón de su muerte, que si no lo descubrimos… -lo que el me dijo es que no me dejaría estar con Ikuto pero no puedo decirles eso -…me dijo que no nos dejaría en paz

-Asi que eso es lo que quiere!?...pero su caso es uno de los mas confusos de Japon

-Es por eso que necesitamos a Tadase en esto, el puede lograrlo

-pero yo no quiero hacerlo, no creo poder hacerlo

-Por favor Tadase, tu eres el único que puede con esto

-Esta bien, lo are…pero tengo muchos casos en los que estoy trabajando, asi que no podre empezar de inmediato

-no importa, siempre y cuando lo hagas –Tadase solo asintió

Ikuto y yo salimos de la habitacion de Tadase y fuimos a su habitacion. Su habitacion era la ultima de todo el edificio, ya que era la mas alta es mas que obvio que era como un _pent house_. ¿Quién lo diría?...acerte, su "habitacion" si es que puede decirse asi, es el triple de una habitacion normal, incluso tenia una pequeña sala de estar con una pantalla plasma, una mesa con un mini refrigerador, una cama muy grande…2 personas podrían dormir alli…no es que yo…este interesada en eso (°/°) **_(N/A: eres una loquilla pervertida Hinamori Amu ¬¬ )_**….tenia un equipo de sonido muy moderno, un ampificado y junto a el tenia una colección de violines muy hermosos sobre una repisa, y como si fuera poco; un piano.

-Pero que…?!...ser el hijo del director te da muchos privilegios ¬¬

-No me quejo…no es que quiera presumir, pero si, asi es

-esto es como un departamento, aquí pueden vivir 2 personas cómodamente –dije sentándome en el sillón reclinable de Ikuto

Ikuto se apoyo con los brazos en el respaldo del sillón y jalo la palanca para reclinar el sillón, quedamos en una posición muy…comprometedora. No tengo idea si esto es bueno o malo, el me gusta pero no se si esto es correcto, no somos novios ni nada, y apenas lo conocí hoy!

-que crees que haces, neko hentai?

-tu dijiste que 2 personas pueden vivir cómodamente aquí, y que dices, estas comoda?

-no me referia a nosotros 2! –dije apartándolo de un empujon

Aproveche para acercarme a su colección de violines. Tenia violines normales y eléctricos, pase la punta de mis dedos por todos y cada uno. Ikuto se acerco y me abrazo por la espalda, el roso sus labios por todo mi cuello, sentí que mi cuerpo se estremeció y solte un suspiro pero no, no lo dejaría seguir

-Oye Ikuto ya deja de hacer eso!

-hacer que?

-ya deja de tratarme como si fuera…tu novia o tu amante!

-porque lo dices?

-apenas nos conocimos hoy y… si me gustas, pero eso no significa que puedas aprovecharte de la situación

-escucha Amu, realmente me gustas. Eres la única chica que ha llegado a interesarme realmente y no se porque, siento la necesidad de tenerte cerca, de…

-besarme?...

-asi es, dame la oportunidad de hacerte feliz, veras que no te arrepentiras

Se que es raro que un chico diga este tipo de cosas, pero el lo dice de verdad. Su aura muestra un azul muy calido. Muestra sinceridad, sacrificio y amor. Mi corazón latio muy fuerte en el momento en el que Ikuto dijo esas palabras…tengo que admitir que es algo pervertido, pero de una manera muy dulce **_(N/A: eres la única que lo ve de ese modo Amu)_**….yo también siento lo mismo que el, y si, le dare una oportunidad.

-Esta bien…lo are. Pero encerio debes prometerme que…nunca me lastimaras. La razón por la que soy asi es porque…un exnovio me lastimo. Y casi me quita algo muy valioso…el quería que le diera mi-

No pude terminar la oración; Ikuto me dio la vuelta y me beso dulcemente mientras con una mano me abrazaba por la cintura, con la otra me acariciaba suavemente la mejilla. Yo apreté su camisa contra su pecho y tome su mano que tenia en mi mejilla. Parecia transmitir todo lo que quería decir con ese beso, que quería hacerme feliz, ayudarme, protegerme…no me puedo resistir, lastimosamente nos separamos por aire

-no es necesario que termines esa oración, se a que te refieres, pero ten por seguro que yo no soy de esos idiotas que solo quieren la virginidad de una chica

-arigato, Ikuto

Un silencio muy incomodo comenzó y me decidí a romperlo.

-y bien?...que tan bueno eres con el violín?

-lo tocare para ti

-genial!

-si tu tocas el piano para mi

-porque?...

-quiero ver que tan buena eres con el piano

-esta bien, tu ganas. Pero tu primero

Ikuto tomo el primer violín de la repisa y comenzó a tocar una melodía muy hermosa **_(N/A: Tsukiyo no violin para ser mas precisos)_** Era hermosa. Su aura mostraba felicidad y alegría, se nota que adora tocar el violin. Lo toca con tanta pasión que es imposible que lo haga mejor. La canción termino y lo único que pude hacer fue sonreírle y aplaudir un par de veces.

-y que tal?

-tocas…increíble Ikuto, nunca había escuchado algo tan hermoso

-si te gusto a ti…significa que tengo que practicar mas, ya que eres fácil de convencer

-qu-que?!..._(recordé que solo era otra de sus bromas)_…tienes razón, soy fácil de convencer. Asi que podrias ser el peor besador del mundo, pero como soy fácil de convecer –me acerque a Ikuto, lo tome por el cuello de la camisa y lo acerque mas a mi –no debes ser tan buen conquistador como crees violinista….

-acaso quieres que te lo demuestre, otra vez?

Yo me encogí de hombros y le di una sonrisita maliciosa. Ikuto me acorralo contra la pared, yo le pase la punta de los dedos por su oreja. El solto una clase de suspiro. Cuando se acerco para besarme, me agache y pase por debajo de su brazo, me di la vuelta y lo abrase por la espalda, para luego susurrarle al oído:

-al parecer no soy tan fácil de convencer, como tu….no puedo creer que realmente te la creiste

-con una chica como tu, actuando de una forma seductora cualquiera cae

-te digo un secreto?...esa no era mi forma seductora. Eso no es nada comparado cuando realmente quiero seducir a alguien

-te gustaría mostrármela?

- aun no –dije antes de rosar mis labios contra su oreja

Solte a Ikuto y me dirigí al piano. Me sente en el banquillo y comencé a tocar mi favorita **_(N/A: como ya saben, Amu nunca toco el piano, asi que imaginen que toca la que a ustedes mas les guste)._**

Ikuto se recargo en el piano a escuchar la melodía, me vio directamente todo el tiempo, pero de una manera muy extraña. Estaba tocando el piano pero el parecía estar presenciando una especie de baile exótico o algo asi. Termine de tocar y lo vi a los ojos esperando algún comentario

-te falta practica

-como si tu pudieras hacerlo mejor violinista

-buen punto….ok tu ganas. La médium es la mejor pianista

-de donde sacaste lo de "médium" ?

-es lo que eres, hablas con muertos y tienes poderes especiales

-si, tienes razón violinista

-que rara combinación "la médium y el violinista"

-no somos una combinación ¬¬

Me levante del banquillo y me dirigí a la puerta. No llegue a abrirla ya que Ikuto me detuvo.

-adonde crees que vas?

-son casi las 10 pm –trague saliva al recordar mi habitacion –de-debo r-regresar a mi ha-habitacion –tome mi brazo con mi otra mano y puse la cabeza gacha

-ah no, yo no dejare que regreses a ese infierno

-y donde voy a quedarme?...no boy a quedarme aquí contigo ¬¬

-bueno esta la segunda opsion

-la cual es…?

-are que te den el pent house de Seiyo

-ha-hablas en cerio?!...es otra de tus bromas, no es asi?

-tu crees?

**_Ikuto Pov_**

Amu no creía que estuviera hablando enserio, asi que la tome de la mano y la lleve a la recepción. Como ella no sabia a donde la llevaba forcejeo un poco…y se podría decir que termine llevándola a rastras

-Oye, porque me trajiste aquí?!

-ya veras, trajiste tu llave?

- _(saca la llave)_ si, pero para que la- se la quite antes de que pudiera terminar la pregunta

Entramos a la recepción. La recepcionista estaba viendo una serie de dramas de hospitales en internet. Creo que era _Grays Anatomy_ o algo asi…

-Oigan, son las 10 pm, que creen que…?...Oh! joven Tsukiyomi!...pe-perdone mi atrevimiento, que puedo hacer por usted?

Amu me volteo a ver con una expresión de asombro que suelo ver muy seguido cuando la gente se da cuenta de la influencia y los privilegios que tengo. Yo solo me acerque y le susurre:

-eso no es nada, espera y veras…

-realmente abusas del poder ¬¬

-disculpe la habitacion 500 de seiyo esta ocupada?

-No joven Tsukiyomi, no hay ninguna estudiante ocupándola

-tendria la amabilidad de ingresar al sistema y darle la habitacion a Hinamori Amu?

-pe-pero joven Tsukiyomi…

-me haría un gran favor si lo hicieras –me acerque a ella y le di uno de mis tonos de voz seductores

-c-claro joven Tsukiyomi…tiene la llave del cuarto…_(revisa en el sistema)…_213 de seiyo?

-si, aquí la tiene –ella tomo la llave y me dio la llave del 500

-ahora mismo lo pondré en el sistema, enviare a alguien por el equipaje de la señorita Hinamori

-muchas gracias señorita

-n-no fue nada joven –roja hasta las orejas

**_Amu Pov_**

Ahora veo cuales son las tácticas de Ikuto para conseguir lo que quiere. Aparte de ser el hijo del director es todo un donjuán. Los dos nos dirigimos a Seiyo, hasta el pent house;

-oye, iras al campamento?

-eh?...cual campamento

-llegatse en tiempos de vacaciones, y siempre vamos a las cabañas del lago de Lulu Dorocele, entonces que dices, vas?

-claro, me encantaría ir

No sabia que había llegado en tiempos de vacasiones, pero por suerte podre ir a ese campamento y no quedarme sola en el internado como una tonta. Cuando llegamos mi equipaje ya estaba allli. Ikuto abrió la puerta y lo único que me salio de la boca fue: wow… **_(N/A: no la describi porque era parecida a la de Ikuto menos por lo de los violines)_**

-y bien?...que te parece tu nuevo cuarto?

-en asombroso…pero no tenias que darme el pent house

-que? no puedo hacer que mi novia nade en comodidad?

-eh-eh, alto alli, dijiste la palabra con "N"?

-cual…nade?

-sabes a que me refiero Ikuto

-que? me diras que no eres mi novia después de que ya te he besado varias veces, tuvimos una cita y tocaste el piano para mi?

-lo dices como si te hubiera echo algún tipo de baile erotico…

-para mi fue asi…entonces que dices?

-porque tendría que ser tu novia?...

-tu ya les dijiste a mi club de acosadoras que eres mi dueña…_(golpe bajo para Amu)…_asi que prácticamente soy tuyo, además dijiste que me darias una oportunidad, no querras que piensen que somos amigos con derechos o si?

Ikuto me ha dado con todo lo que tiene, ahora no puedo negarme **_(N/A: como si quisieras hacerlo ¬¬)_**

-….esta bien….

-esta bien?...mas claro porfavor

-si, sere tu novia

Ikuto me beso nuevamente. Yo puse mis manos en su pecho mientras que el paseaba las suyas poa mi cintura y piernas. Comenzamos a caminar hacia la habitacion, pero le di un empujon y lo saque nuevamente

-el que seas mi novio no cambia las cosas pervertido

El solo se rio y cerre la puerta. Escuche como se alejo. Admire un rato el cuarto y luego me fui a dormir. Tome una almohada y la abraze, al abrazarla me imagine que era Ikuto…ejem ._. .-. …no es que yo…quisiera que el estuviera alli ni nada…(soy terrible fingiendo)….ya quiero ver la cra de mis amigos cuando se enteren de esto.  
-

**_Bueno este cap fue algo aburido...pero si lo que les gusta es el pervertido romance...les ba a encantar el proximo cap!.."el campamento de Lulu"...no se pierdan el proximo capitulo!...ok esto ya parece serie de TV...reviews porfis :3_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hola!, aquí les traigo su dosis de pervertido romance!, el campamento de Lulu!...para los que decían que morirían si no lo continuaba (Te estoy hablando a ti Jessica ¬¬) y si vanessa y Jazabel, las partes pervertidas son de lo mejor XD, disfruten!_**

**Amu Pov**

Ya era domingo y lo primero que quería hacer era ir con las chicas a contarles TODO lo que paso. Sali corriendo ascia sus habitaciones para ver si ya estaban despiertas, pero las necontre tocando la puerta de mi antigua habitación.

-hey, chicas!

-Amu!, donde estabas?

-En mi habitacion, donde mas?

-pero tu habitacion… -dijo Utau señalando la puerta del 213

-ya no mas, Ikuto me dio otra habitacion

-como que el te dio otra habitacion?

-vengan, se las mostrare….

Utau, Rima y Nadeshiko me siguieron por el edificio pero ellas no sabían que las llevaba al pent house, creo que no pudieron abrir mas los ojos cuando vieron mi nueva habitación, ellas nunca habían visto el pent house y mucho menos entrado.

-no juegues…Ikuto te dio el pent house?! –Nadeshiko parecía muy alterada

-ammm….no la estas viendo?, además aquí esta la llave como prueba –les dije mientras sacaba la llave de mi bolsillo

-y que tuviste que hacer para que te la diera? –me dijo Utau con una risa picara

-nada de lo que estas pensando ¬¬

-awww….no hubo diversión -3- -dijo Utau sacando el labio inferior

-entonces…realmente te la dio porque si? –pregunto Rima algo confundida

Lo que pasa es que Ikuto me dio esta habitacion porque no queria que me quedara en la habitación en la que Yoshiro murió. Pero no podía decirles a las chicas nada acerca del tema, solo Tadase, Ikuto y yo podíamos saber acerca de Yoshiro, decidi cambiarles de tema contándoles lo que paso

-bueno creo que quiere que su novia este mas a su nivel

- NOVIA?! –dijeron todas como coro de iglesia

-sip, ya soy novia de Ikuto

-No me digas que tu y el ya… -Rima junto la punta de sus dedos indices

- Claro que no!...porque son tan pervertidas?!

- aun eres virgen? –pregunto Utau como si me hubiera preguntado la hora

- _(ruborisada totalmente) _CLARO QUE SI!...van a decirme que ustedes no?!

- pues si lo somos pero queremos aprovechar el campamento de Lulu para cambiar las cosas

- me están diciendo que aparte de porfin declarar sus sentimientos a los chicos…también quieren perder su virginidad con ellos?!

-tiene algo de malo? –pregunto la persona de la que menos me lo esperaba; Nadeshiko

- chicas, que acaso no se respetan a si mismas?

- claro que si Amu, pero…entiende que lo que nosotras sentimos…ya no es una simple atracción, es amor. Al principio si era solo atracción pero nos hemos enamorado de ellos, t queremos que ellos sena los primeros…y los únicos en nuestras vidas

-COMO PUEDEN ESTAR TAN TRANQUILAS AL HABLAR DE ALGO TAN IMPORTANTE COMO SU VIRGINIDAD?!

-pero porque te pones asi?...para comenzar ni siquiera sabemos si ellos van a corresponder nuestros sentimientos

-bueno esque la verdad…-tome mucho aire para soltar todo de golpe - USTEDESTAMBIENLESGUSTANAELLOSYPORESOESTOYPREOCUPADA,ADEMASESQUEYOTUVEUNAMALAEXPERIENCIACONUNEXNOVIOQUEQUERIAMIVERGINIDADYNOQUIEROQUEAUSTEDESLESPASELOMISMO –les solte todo tan rápido y tan alto que ni siquiera se si me entendieron

-Amu… -las chicas me abrazaron en grupo –gracias

-gracias?...

-ahora porfin sabemos lo que ellos sienten por nosotras…y además ya nos explicaste porque están tan preocupada por nosotras, en verdad eres una buena amiga

-chicas….

-pero recuerda Amu…si lo que sentimos es amor, no tiene nada de malo porque es con la persona que amamos…al igual que tu y Ikuto

- q-que?...Ikuto y yo?...pues… -no pude terminar la oración porque Ikuto toca la puerta y me saludo

- yo –dijo al mismo tiempo que hacia una señal con la mano, el entro y me tomo por la cintura antes de besarme

-no coman pan en frente de los pobres –nos dijo Rima al mismo tiempo que se reia

-y que hay? Ustedes también iran al campamento de Lulu? -;les pregunto Ikuto

-si, ya estamos listas, y ustedes iran?

-por supuesto, Amu tiene que conocer el campamento en el que nos divertimos cada año

-iremos por los chicos, asi podremos ir juntos

-esta bien, las esperaremos afuera

Ikuto y yo salimos fuera del edificio junto con el equipaje. Al poco tiempo llegaron los chicos corriendo y dejaron su equipaje tirado en el suelo para correr directo a nosotros

-COMO QUE TU Y IKUTO YA SON NOVIOS?!

-jejeje…pu-pues si…porque tan sorprendidos…? –las chicas llegaron corriendo en ese momento

-porque salieron corriendo?...al saber lo de Amu?... –los chicos miraron a las chicas y luego a Ikuto

-nos caes bien Ikuto –le dijo Nagihiko con su clásica sonrisa amigable, mientras Kukai y Tadase también tenían una pequeña sonrisa –pero si llegas a lastimar a nuestra amiga te la veras con nosotros –le dijo Kukai cambiando totalmente su actitud

-pueden estar tranquilos, yo cuidare de Amu –los chicos sonrieron un poco y se dirigieron hacia las chicas…oh, pero que raro!...Tadase con Nadeshiko, Kukaki con Utau, y Nagihiko con Rima

Un momento después una chica con un vestido azul algo abombado, ojos azules y cabello rubio se acerco a nosotros con un tablero en la mano.

-hola, que bueno volver a verlos chicos!

-Hola Lulu!, cuando tiempo si verte

-y quien eres tu? –dijo mientras mi veía de pies a cabeza

-amm…gusto en conocerte, soy Hinamori Amu

-Lulu Dorocele, encantada de conocerte –dijo mientras estrechaba mi mano

-Bueno, amigos como ya saben yo los llevare al campamento de mi padre, pero tengo que hacer unos arreglos ya que tenemos una persona extra esta vez, me permiten un segundo?

-claro –Lulu se acerco a mi

-Amu, me podrias acompañar un momento?

-C-claro, esta bien –Lulu me tomo de la muñeca y me llevo a poco lejos del grupo

-veo que ya te ganaste su confianza y cualquiera se daría cuenta que en este grupo hay futuras parejas asi que serás mi aliada en este plan

-cual plan?

-quiero que en este viaje todos regresen con una pareja, pero necesitaba a alguien que me ayudara, y como tu ya la tienes, no importa que te diga

-claro!, qué debo hacer?

-nada -dijo al mismo tiempo que se alejaba, yo la segui

-como que nada?...entonces para que me lo dijiste?

-solo necesito una complice en todo esto, si algo sale mal tu me ayudaras

-oohhh…entiendo

Regrese con Ikuto y los demás que ya me estaban esperando junto con Lulu, ella tomo unos vinoculares y vio a la entrada de la escuela, luego puso una cara de preocupación y se acerco a la entrada principal

-pasa algo Lulu?

-espérenme aquí, tengo que revisar algo –Lulu se alejo a la entrada y regreso en un auto que llevaba un pequeño bagon enganchado en la parte de atrás.

-lo siento chicos, creo que hubo un error con el pedido del auto, pedi un autobús pequeño para 10 personas pero debieron confundir mi pedido con el de alguien mas y bueno….nos mandaron un auto para 5 personas

-se supone que todos iremos alli?...

-sip, el equipaje ira en la parte de atrás, yo conduciré y….lo mas efectivo seria que las chicas fueran sobre las piernas de los chicos –el aura de Lulu mostraba picardía y malas intenciones ¬¬

-COMO?! –soltamos todos menos Ikuto, a el parecía gustarle la idea

-listo, decidido, nos vamos? –dijo Ikuto con una risa picara en el rostro

-y-y-yo no creo que esa sea una buena idea –dijo Nadeshiko con un tono nervioso

-no se preocupen, son amigos o no? –les dijo Lulu

-bu-bu-bueno…

-El equipaje ya esta en el bagon, será mejor que suban ya o llegaremos tarde

Todos teníamos un rubor muy fuerte en las mejillas…nuevamente, menos Ikuto, que parecía estar totalmente relajado. Lulu se puso en el asiento del conductor, Tadase ,Nagihiko y Kukai se sentaron en el asiento de atrás. Mientas que las chicas se acomodaban en sus regazos. Ya que el auto era algo pequeño, quedaron algo apretados por la "zona prohibida" , podía notarse en sus rostros lo avergonzados que se sentían. Yo me sentía igual que ellos sobre las piernas de Ikuto en el asiento del copiloto. Ya que a donde hibamos eran unas cabañas en una montaña el camino era de terraseria y estuvimos rebotando por todo el camino, causando unos roses muy provocativos por sierta zona que conocen muy bien. Honestamente creo que Nadeshiko y las demás nunca habían sentido algo asi y contuvieron algunos gemidos, mientras que los chicos…creo que estaban sufriendo por tantas sensaciones placenteras en un viaje en auto, se les notaba en el rostro y aparte esos movimientos de cabeza, como si les tiraran del cabello hacia atrás. Ikuto por otro lado iba de lo mas relajado, mientras que yo me moria por dentro…la verdad sentí un bulto por allí abajo…espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando. Un rato después, llegamos al campamento y Lulu se bajo del auto como si nada hubiera pasado, al bajar yo, sentía que ese extraño bulto había desaparecido….entonces lo que me estuvo tocando era…._(ruborizada totalmente)_, no quiero ver mi aura en este mometo, me acerque a las chicas para ver como estaban

-oigan chicas…c-como les fue allí atrás?

-u-ustedes también sintieron esos raro bultos por debajo? –dijo Rima casi en un tono inaudible

-Sip –dijimos todas al mismo tiempo

-al menos este viaje ya termino

**_Mientras tanto los chicos…_**

-a ustedes también…ya saben…se les… -comenzo Kukai

-si, no es necesario que termines la oración…y si, también a nosotros –lo interrumpió Nagihiko

-bien, eso quiere decir que no soy un pervertido –dijo Kukai con un aire de alivio

-Tadase, tu no has dicho ni una palabra –dijo Nagihiko

-yo no estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas… -dijo el pequeño rubio con un tono de voz bajo

-pero es normal, somo chicos y como ya sabes… -Ikuto comenzó a hablar pero Tadase lo interrumpio

-el problema es que…bueno…se sintió bien –dijo en un tono casi inaudible y escondiendo el rostro

-jeje…ten cuidado detective, que es de mi hermana de quien estamos hablando -le dijo Nagihiko con una mirada asesina –Tadase solo solyo una risa nerviosa mientras una gotita resbalaba por su frente

-pero por lo menos ya sentiste algo normal de un chico de 17, no el estrés de no poder resolver un crimen

-cállate…..

**_Pov Normal_**

Las chicas se acercaron junto con los chicos para bajar su equipaje, todos finjieron que no paso nada menos Ikuto y Amu.

-perdon si sentiste algo raro por allí… -le dijo Ikuto con una mirada pervertida

-tan fácil se te para? –le solto Amu con una risita picara

-uy, que directa

-que esperabas que te dijera?..que tar-tartamudeara y me pusiera nerviosa como una Loli? –dijo amu fingiendo todo lo que dijo

-eso hubiera sido mas exitante, que bueno que no lo hiciste –Ikuto se acerca a Amu y la toma por la cintura

-encerio quieres que eso pase, no es asi? –Ikuto acorrala a Amu contra el auto y la besa, ella le rodea el cuello con los abrazos

-todo a su tiempo pervertida… -le dijo Ikuto con con un tono burlon

-miren quien habla neko hentai

-lamento interrumpir su acaramelada demostración de afecto pero Lulu nos dara ya las cabañas –les dijo Utau con su equipaje en las manos

-ok, ya vamos –Ikuto y Amu tomaron su equipaje y fueron con los demás

-Muy bien chicos, como ya saben mi cabaña esta junto al lago…las demás cabañas están donde siempre, pero ahora las distribuimos un poco diferentes

-a que te refieres con diferentes? –le dijo Nadeshiko

-bueno….2 personas por cabaña, Kukai con Utau, Tadase con Nadeshiko y Rima con Nagihiko, sin mas que decir los dejo para que se instalen –Lulu dijo las cosas muy rápido y luego solo se alejo como si nada

-MA-MATTE!..LULU! –pero ella los ignoro y creo que comenzo a caminar mas de prisa

-genial, estas serán las vacaciones mas incomodas de toda la historia

Todos tomaron sus cosas y se dirigieron a las cabañas tan avergonzados que no podía verse rastro de su su piel clara, cada centímetro estaba tapizado por un fuerte color rojo. Todos estaban avergonzados pero nadie le dijo que no Lulu. Pero al entrar a la cabaña… **_(N/A: en 3….2….1…)_**

-(todos menos Ikuto) : LULU! –Lulu solo solto una risita

-ya se han dado cuenta

Al entrar en la cabaña se dieron cuenta de otra de las tretas maliciosas de Lulu; solo había una cama XD. Aparte de tener que convivir con la persona que les gustaba también tenían que dormir con ella?...desues de ese viaje en auto ya ni siquiera podían mirarse a los ojos. Todos se sentían furiosos con Lulu pero al mismo tiempo agradecidos, asi que no quisieron armar ningún alboroto. **_(N/A: honestamente con chicos como ellos, quien se opondría? )_** Ellos arreglaron su equipaje y un enorme silencio se apodero de las cabañas menos de la de Ikuto y Amu.

-Cuanto apostamos a que estas feliz por esto, neko?

-apostemos un masaje a que estoy feliz…

-mmm….trato echo, y como acerté –Amu se recuesta en la cama –adelante, comienza cuando quieras

-nisiquiera he dicho nada

-pero basta con ver esa sonrisa en tu rostro, hentai

Ikuto solo solto una risita maliciosa, el tenia algo pervertido en mente. El se puso sobre Amu y sus manos comenzaron a masajear su espalda por encima de la blusa, Amu soltaba suspiros, Ikuto se acerco a su oído y le susurro:

-quieres disfrutarlo mas? –Amu le dio una sonrisa maliciosa

-claro, no estaría mal

Amu se sento y se quito la blusa, quedando con un sostén negro algo traslucido, ella y Ikuto se besaron antes de volver a recostarse para que Ikuto pudiera seguir consintiéndola. El comenzó a pasar sus manos por cada centímetro de piel, desde el cuello y los hombros hasta la cintura, pero las cosas subieron de nivel cuando Ikuto comenzó a lamer el cuello de Amu, y dejo un recorrido de besos desde su cuello hasta su cintura, Amu solto algo entre un suspiro y un gemido, pero Ikuto se detuvo.

-porque te detienes?

-acaso quieres que siga?

-pues….no estaría mal –le dijo Amu mordiéndose el labio inferior

Ikuto se puso sobre ella nuevamente y rompieron en un apasionado beso **_(con lengua y mordidas incluidas XD)_** Ikuto acariciaba la espalda de Amu y se topo con el broche de su sostén, Ikuto iba a desabrocharlo pero recordó lo que Amu le había contado de su ex novio y decidió no hacerlo. Amu se dio cuenta de las acciones del muchacho, y al darse cuenta de su control para no pasar los limites, decidió recompensarlo

-adelante, hazlo….

-que?...pero Amu…

-no te preocupes, puedes hacerlo –Amu le da un recorrido de besos desde el cuello hasta la oreja

Ikuto le dio otro beso en los labios a Amu antes de lamerle el cuello, esto le encanto a la peli rosa. Ikuto desabrocho el sostén de Amu, pero nisiquiera pudo quitárselo ya que alguien abrió la puerta de golpe, Ikuto y Amu se sentaron rápidamente en la cama para ver a Lulu con otra ropa. Lulu pudo ver como Amu se sostenía el bra con la mano para que no se le callera y a Ikuto con el pelo alborotado y la camisa arrugada **_(N/A: cuanto apostamos a que muchos de ustedes esperaban leemon? ¬¬)_**

-Lulu! –dijo Amu con un tono nervioso

-lo….sentimos –dijo Ikuto como si nada

-El punto es que los demás hagan ese tipo de cosas, no ustedes. No me mal entiendan pero ellos nisiquiera son pareja, si logran que ellos por lo menos lleguen a nivel de "Pareja",les dare privacidad para que puedan seguir con sus eróticas acciones

-ero…. –dijo Amu con una gotita en su frente

-como quieres que te ayudemos?

-quiero que tu les des consejos de conquista a los chicos, y tu…dales lenseria y diles como ser sexys o algo que los exite

-porque lo dices todo como si hablaras de ayudarlos a estudiar?!

-practicamente eso es lo que aran, les darán lecciones

- _(suspiro) _esta bien, lo aremos… -dijo Ikuto con un tono animado

Amu se abrocho su sostén nuevamente y se puso la blusa, ambos salieron con Lulu a traer a los demás. Lulu se desapareció nuevamente; Amu se llevo a las chicas a su cabaña y Ikuto se llevo a los chicos a la cabaña de **_Kukai. (N/A: cuando vean escrito _**_"Asi"__**son las chicas, cuando este escrito normal son los chicos)**_

**_Mientras tanto…._**

_-ok chicas, las traje aquí para que aprendan como seducir a los chicos_

_-QUE?!_

_-como piensas hacer eso?_

_-honestamente ustedes son muy delicadas y no se visten…sexys, sino que tiernas, y es mas que obvio que su forma de hablar y su actitud no son seductoras_

-entonces para que nos trajiste aquí Ikuto?

-es hora de que aprendan como conquistar a las chicas

-porque tan interesado?

-porque sino Lulu no me dejara a solas con Amu

_-comenzaremos con la forma de vestir –Amu saca su maleta –Utau ponte eso, Rima te pondrás esto, y tu Nadeshiko esto –Amu les dio a cada una, un cambio de roma muy sexy_

_-Amu pero esto es tuyo…_

_-estoy segura de que les quedara, ahora cámbiense!_

_-H-Hai! –dijeron las 3 al unisono_

-ocea que haces esto porque sino no podras acostarte con Amu?

-tecnicamente si, cuando salgan quiero que vallan directo a buscar a las chicas, ya que ellas son del tipo refinado….no lo se…denles una flor, una rosa de preferencia, invítenlas a dar un paseo alli les darán la rosa, díganles alguna cursilería o simplemente un cumplido, o dado caso díganles algo como "acaso no puedo darte una flor?"

_-lo ven! Los trajes les quedaron fantásticos!_

_Utau llevaba una minifalda blanca con una blusa naranja, Rima una blusa sin tirantes y unos shorts muy cortos, y Nadeshiko una blusa traslucida con un top negro y una falda negra._

_-Esto es algo…._

_-perfecto para que los chicos babeen_

_-iba a decir raro, pero eso suena mejor_

_-ahora su excusa por la cual llevan esa ropa es que sentían mucho calor y decidieron ponerse algo fresco, entendido?_

_-claro_

-y bien, que hacemos si nos rechazan?...

-bésenlas…

-ehh?...

-en cualquier caso, bésenlas…pero con una diferente frase, si ellas los aceptan digan algo como "hace mucho que quería hacer eso"…pero si los rechazan diran algo como "almenos un vez, tenia que hacerlo"

-realmente eres un experto en el tema, no? ¬¬

-si lo soy…ahora salgan de aquí y tengan por seguro de que si no las conquistan amanecerán respirando bajo el agua

-ehh….gracias por animarnos Ikuto u¬¬

_-ahora, un ultimo detalle, las caricias y los besos en el cuello son una debilidad para cualquiera, utilícenlas solo en caso de emergencia….que estoy diciendo?...utilícenlas cuando quieran ;)_

_-claro, te contaremos como estuvieron las cosas Amu_

_-Esta bien, ahora vallan_

Todos salieron y se encontraron frente, a los chicos casi les da un paro cardiaco al ver la forma en la que las chicas iban vestidas, pero les encanto. Aparte Amu les dio unos ultimos retoques con maquillaje Cada quien se fue con su futura pareja y se perdieron con la lejanía…Ikuto se acerco a Amu y la tomo por los hombros con un brazo.

-como estan sus auras?

-pues...las de Kukai, Utau y Nagihiko emocionadas...las de Rima, Nadeshiko y Tadase nerviosas.

-que crees que valla a pasar con ellos?

-no tengo ni la menor idea….

**_Bueno este fue unos de los caps mas asjahjsahdsan que he hecho :3….en el siguiente cap estarán cada una de las citas….y quien sabe? V(°o°)v talvez halla lemon….Ya se!...dejemoslo a votación del publico….Dejenme sus reviews de quien quieren el lemon…o de quienes…o ninguno…o todos…Ustedes elijan!, el que tenga mas peticiones tendrá su momento hentai XD...y déjenme ideas si es que las tienen porfis owo…. Hasta el próximo cap!, espero sus peticiones!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hola! A llegado el tan esperado cap!... *redoble de tambores*….El tan esperado LEMON!...pero primero están las citas de nuestros queridos personajes. No sean tramposos y lean primero las citas antes del final pervertidos ¬¬….a quien engaño?!...léanlo en el orden que quieran!...Disfruten!_**

**_La 1er cita: Nadeshiko y Tadase_**

Tadase llevo a Nadeshiko a dar un paseo por el lago. Iban hablando de sus ocupaciones en Heavenly Host, en algún momento se quedaron sin que decir y hubo un silencio muy incomodo. Nadeshiko quiso cambiar aunque sea un poco las cosas y decidio tomarle la mano a Tadase. Él se sorprendio, luego solo sonrio y entrelazo sus manos. Un rubor subió a las mejillas de Nadeshiko.

-oye, y como vas con tu danza japonesa?

-pues…muy bien y tu…tienes algún caso en este momento?

-Si, uno muy importante…pero no quiero hablar de eso

-um…esta bien –un momento de silencio- Oye Tadase…

-que pasa?

-estas libre el domingo?…Dentro de 2 semanas?

-pues, no tengo ningún plan en particular…

-me preguntaba si querrías ir al recital de baile. Presentare un solo de danza Japonesa

-claro que iré, no me lo perdería por nada

Nadeshiko solto a Tadase y se paro frente a el antes de darle una de sus adorables y hermosas sonrisas.

-gracias Tadase…entonces esta decidido –Nadeshiko se acerco al rostro de Tadase dejando muy poco espacio entre sus rostros –No lo olvides, de acuerdo? –un rubor subió a las mejillas de Tadase

-Um…

-Si?

En ese momento Tadase beso a Nadeshiko, luego la tomo por la cintura y la acerco mas a el, Nadeshiko no podía moverse, no se esperaba eso del tierno Tadase, pero estaba feliz. Tadase la abrazo por la cintura mientras que Nadeshiko puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-no planeaba que esto pasara tan rápido…pero cuando estoy contigo yo…-Nadeshiko no pudo terminar la oración ya que Tadase la beso nuevamente

-yo me siento igual…Nadeshiko

-arigato…Tadase

Ambos siguieron caminando un rato, Tadase saco una cajita de pockys y comenzaron a comerlas, llegaron a lo que parecía un pequeño almacén, estaba lleno de sabanas y toallas para las cabañas. También había un sofá, al llegar alli, Tadase se sentó en el sofá para comerse su ultimo pocky.

-Tadase, tienes migas en la boca

-Eh? Donde? –Tadase se limpio la boca –y ahora?

-aun las tienes –le dijo Nadeshiko señalándole la boca

-pero en donde?

-déjame ayudarte…

Nadeshiko se sentó en las piernas de Tadase y lo beso **_(N/A: buena técnica para limpiar migajas, deberíamos utilizarla XD)_**…Tadase acepto con gusto el beso. Poco a poco Tadase fue tumabando a Nadeshiko sobre el sofá mientras acariciaba sus piernas y besaba su cuello… Nadeshiko deslizo sus manos por la camisa de Tadase hasta quitársela… **_N/A: y aquí terminamos con la cita de Nadeshiko y Tadase!...les prometí lemon de Ikuto y Amu nada mas hentais, no se ilusionen ¬¬….y ahora dejemos a Nadeshiko y a Tadase seguir con sus sucias acciones y vamos con la cita de Kukai y Utau_**

**_La 2da cita: Kukai y Utau_**

Kukai llevo a Utau a caminar por el bosque. Ya que era primavera, estaba lleno de flores, ardillas y algunos conejos. A Utau le encanto todo ese lugar, a Kukai le aburrio un poco, pero no dijo nada ya que a se dio cuenta que a Utau le había encantado

-y bien?, cuando sera tu siguiente partido?

-aun no lo se, el equipo de futbol tiene vacaciones asi que no hemos planificado nada…y que hay de ti?...cuando cantaras o tocaras?

-dentro de 2 semanas en el recital,…todos los estudiantes que tengan que ver con el baile o música van a presentarse….

-oohh…eso quiere decir que tu, Nadeshiko, Ikuto, Nagihiko y Amu van a presentarse?

-si, asi es…espero que puedas ir –dijo Utau con algo de rubor

-claro que ire…pero solo porque podre verte –le dijo Kukai con una sonrisa

-um…yo…

-que pasa?

-no, nada….

Siguieron caminando y llegaron a unas escaleras, que daban a un puente colgante. Al pasar por alli, llegaron a una tirolesa, en donde una mujer les ofrecio subirse

-Bienvenidos!...por favor prueben la tirolesa!

-Wow, se ve divertido!

-yo no estoy muy segura…se ve demasiado larga y….

-tienes miedo? –Utau solo bajo la cabeza y asintió.

-también esta la opsion de bajarla en parejas si asi desean…

-encerio?!...bueno…si bajamos junto puede que…

-Lo aremos –dijo Kukai a la mujer con una sonrisa y el pulgar en alto

-Eh?...ah, claro

La mujer le puso una arnés a Kukai, que tenia unos ganchos al frente. Luego le puso otro a Utau que tenia agarres en la espalda. Ambos se pusieron unos cascos especiales y la mujer engancho a Kukai a un cable, para luego enganchar el arnés de Utau al de Kukai. Cuando la chica los engancho sus cuerpos quedaron muy ajustados el uno con el otro, esto hiso que les subiera un tenue rubor en las mejillas.

-Están listos, chicos?...

-Hai! –dijo Kukai con mucho animo

-H-hai… -dijo Utau algo nerviosa –La chica les dio un buen empujo, y Utau y Kukai salieron disparados.

-Esto es genial!.. –grito Kukai

Kukai vio a Utau y vio que estaba totalmente pálida sin emitir sonido y con los ojos cerrados. Kukai se sintio culpable pero se le ocurrió algo. Kukai abrazo a Utau por el estomago, puso su cabeza sobre su hombro y le susurro al oído:

-vamos Utau, abre los ojos…

Utau abrió los ojos lentamente y pudo ver un paisaje hermoso mientras corrian por la tirolesa, en ese momento pasaban sobre la orilla del lago y muchos arboles con diferentes flores. A Utau le encanto la vista, luego se dio cuenta de que Kukai la estaba abrazando de una manera muy cariñosa. No pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero luego sonrio y puso sus brazos sobre los de Kukai.

-arigato…Kukai

-ves, esto es hermoso, no tiene por qué asustarte…

-creo que la razón por la que no estoy asustada, es porque tu eres quien me acompaña

-Utau…

Utau volteo a ver a Kukai y le sonrio. Por alguna razón, Utau logro ponerse de lado y Kukai paso sus brazos por debajo de sus piernas y su espalda. Parecía como si Kukai la llevara cargada como princesa y estuviera volando o fuera saltando de un árbol al otro.

-Esto es asombroso

-no todos los días puedes hacer esto…

-Utau…por favor dime que no te enfadaras con migo?

-porque habría de enfadarme?

Kukai beso a Utau en ese momento. Utau estaba súper feliz, nunca pensó que Kukai fuera quien daría el siguiente paso. Pero que importaba en ese momento. Utau le devolvió el beso con mucha pasión. Se separaron por aire.

-por lo visto no esta enojada…

-claro que no Kukai, me siento muy feliz

-es un lugar…muy extraño para dar tu primer beso, no lo crees?

-pero es muy especial…un beso en una tirolesa

En ese momento llegaron al final de la tirolesa. Un hombre los paro y les quito los arneses y los cascos.

-y bien, disfrutaron el paseo? –Kukai y Utau se dan una miradita

-fue fantástico

-es lo mas increíble que me ha pasado

-que bien que les gusto, vuelvan cuando quieran!

-arigato!

Kukai y Utau se alejaron de la mano. Llegaron a un lago, que estaba muy apartado del campamento. Tenia una pequeña cascada. Utau pensó que ese era un lugar hermoso y perfecto para… -

-Kukai, te gustaria nadar? **_(N/A: no me interrumpas Utau, si que estas urgida ¬¬)_**

-nadar?...pero si no tenemos…

-vamos, anímate. Estamos los 2 solos nadie nos podrá ver –Dijo Utau acercándose seductoramente a Kukai

Utau lo beso nuevamente y Kukai le devolvió el beso. Utau deslizo sus manos por debajo de la camisa de Kukai, por lo cual pudo sentir su bien torneado y fornido cuerpo de deportista. Ella comenzó a hacer círculos con la punta de los dedos sobre su piel, esto lo estaba exitando

-y que dices?

- _(Kukai se quita la camisa)…_que estamos esperando? –Kukai se acerco y le bajo el cierre a Utau. Ella se desabrocho el broche del sostén… **_N/A: y aquí termina la cita de Kukai y Utau!...bueno no para ellos pero para ustedes si!...vamos con la cita de Rima y Nagihiko y después Ikuto y Amu _**

**_3era cita: Nagihiko y Rima_**

Nagihiko pensó mejor las cosas. El llevo a Rima a cabalgar. Antes ya le había preguntado a Lulu cuales eran los mejores lugares de alli y ella le recomendó llevarla a cabalgar o a las "cuevas cristal"(son unas cuevas que tienen cristales en las paredes y nacimientos de agua pura en varios lugares)… Cuando llegaron a los corrales, un hombre les dijo que eligieran el caballo que quisieran.

-y bien?, cual quieres? –Rima esta viendo los caballos

-bu-bueno…mejor elige tu primero Nagi –dijo con un tono nervioso

-bien…quiero aquel –dijo Nagihiko señalando a un enorme caballo negro con una clin plateada

-buena elección joven!, ahora mismo lo preparare para usted

-y bien?...tu cual quieres?

-bueno…lo que pasa es que…

-algun problema?

-N-NO SE CABALGAR! –solto Rima cubriéndose el rostro

-no sabes cabalgar?...no hay problema Rima; Disculpe, cuantas personas puede llevar el caballo?

-3 personas máximo

-lo ves?...vamos juntos, veras que te gustara

-esta bien, pero no dejes que me caiga

-primero muerto antes que te lastimes

El hombre les llevo el enorme caballo con la silla de montar y las correas. Les dio un latigo especial; tambien les llevo unos cascos especiales para jinetes. Nagihiko se subió al caballo y luego ayudo a Rima a subirse. Rima se sento frente a Nagihiko. Nagihiko se acerco a Rima y le susurro al oído

-estas lista?

-h-hai…

-He! –Nagihiko grito y golpeo al caballo (no tan duro) con el latigo. El caballo salio corriendo atraves de una pradera junto a unos manzanos. Rima tenia los ojos abierto como platos, pero luego se fue tranquilizando y comenzó a disfrutar el paseo.

-Esto es increíble!, nunca lo había hecho

-me alegra que te guste, no es muy difícil…te gustaría intentarlo?

-pu-puedo?

-claro que si, mira. Toma la correa, si quieres que pare, tira de ella con fuerza. Si quieres que camine, le das un latigazo no muy fuerte. Si quieres ir a la izquierda o a la derecha, solo tira la correa hacia el lado que desees, toma inténtalo

Rima tomo la correa algo nerviosa, tomo mucho aire y le dio un fuerte latigazo al caballo. Fue tan fuerte que el pobre semental relincho y se paro en las patas traseras, esto hiso que Rima y Nagihiko se calleran del caballo, pero Nagihiko estaba mas alerta y rodeo a Rima con sus brazos y cayeron acostados sobre el suelo, pero Rima callo sobre Nagihiko y no se lastimo.

-Oi… -dijo Rima mientras se sentaba

-te lastimaste?

-no, no me lastime… -en ese momento Rima se dio cuenta que estaba sentada sobre Nagihiko –Ahh!...GOMENASAi! GOMENASAi!... –dijo Rima levantándose de golpe

-no te preocupes Rima, lo importante es que no te lastimaste

-eso no importa!, estas bien? No estas herido?

-solo me rasguñe el brazo, no es nada

-me siento muy mal…no debí tomar el caballo…

-si, mejor lo hago yo a la próxima…-dijo Nagihiko antes de levantarse –ven sigamos con el paseo

-esta bien….ne, Nagihiko…

-Si Rima?

-a ti...bueno…te gus…-

-me, que?

-te-te gusta alguien? **_(N/A: es la única que va a al grano)_**

-pues…si si me gusta alguien…es muy hermosa e inteligente.

-p-podrias decirme quien es?

-mejor te la describo…estoy seguro de que la conoces muy bien…tiene ojos dorados, con un enorme cabello rubio muy ondulado, tiene una voz muy dulce, le gusta hacerse bolita cuando tiene problemas y no sabe andar a caballo…

-pero esa soy…-

-exacto…me gustas Rima y no pienso regresar a Heavenly Host sin que seas mia…

-tuya…en que sentido?..

-en todos los sentidos posibles –dijo Nagihiko levantándole el rostro

El corazón de Rima se acelero, no pudo contenerse y beso a Nagihiko. El le devolvió el beso muy plácidamente. Rima fue moviéndose sobre Nagihiko, antes de querer desabotonarle la camisa pero Nagihiko la detuvo.

-que sucede?...

-aquí no, ven. Yo conozco un lugar mejor

Rima y Nagihiko se levantaron y subieron de nuevo al caballo. Nagihiko le dio un latigazo algo fuerte para que fuera rápido **_(N/A: La juventud de ahora…solo pensando en placer) _**…llegaron a las cuevas cristal. Nagihiko amarro al caballo a un árbol y se quitaron los cascos. Nagihiko guio a Rima por la cueva, ella quedo facinada por ver un escenario tan hermoso, ella se quedo admirando un pequeño nacimiento de agua, Nagihiko se acerco por detrás, la abraso por la cintura y le beso el cuello. Esto hiso que un escalofrió le recorriera toda la espalda. Rima se dio vuelta y lo beso. Nagihiko acorralo a Rima contra la pared, Rima le desabotono la camisa a Nagihiko y paso la punta delos dedos por su pecho y la palma de la mano por su espalda. Nagihiko des hiso el nudo de su blusa, y se la quito… **_N/A: y porfin terminamos con las citas! Es un milagro….ahora sigamos con Ikuto y Amu_**

-como crees que les fue?

-no lo se…todos son novatos asi que quien sabe

-Hey chicos, les tengo una buena noticia! –dijo Lulu acercándose a ellos

-que pasa Lulu?...

-bueno, como ya saben son vacaciones y no hay muchos empleados por aquí, solo envía algunos a la tirolesa y a los establos de caballos. Y las citas salieron perfectas.

-Como lo sabes?

-tengo cámaras en cada centímetro de este lugar…menos en las cabañas, no se porque prefirieron hacerlo en los lugares en donde si hay cámaras

-WoW, WoW, WoW…como dijiste?!

-sip, de aquí nadie regreso virgen, todo gracias a ustedes chicos, les debo una –dijo Lulú antes de guiñarles un ojo

-por favor dime que no los espias…

-claro que no Amu, no soy asi de pervertida, hasta yo se que necesitan privacidad….ahora ustedes dos, se merecen una recompensa o algo, vallan a dar un paseo o que se yo…pero no vallan a las cuevas Cristal, ni a la cabaña de servicio junto al lago, ni a la cascada al fondo del bosque, ok?

-creo que solo iremos a comer algo, hasta luego Lulu…

Ikuto y Amu entraron a la cabaña y fueron a la cocina, Amu encontró unos pastelitos de chocolate.

-saben major con crema batida

-a si?, tráela del refri –Ikuto va por la crema batida

Ikuto tomo un pastelito y le puso crema batida encima, Amu le dio una mordida y se mancho los labios de crema y unas migajas.

-dejame limpiarte

-como que limpiar-

Amu no termino la oración. Ikuto la beso, pero al mismo tiempo paso su lengua por sus labios para quitarle los restos de crema batida. Como Amu se sorprendio dejo caer el pastelito, manchándose de crema la entrepierna

-lo ves?...ya estas limpia

-la verdad –Amu se mira la entrepierna –sierto Neko me hiso tirar el pastelito

-asi?...entonces ya que fue mi culpa, yo limpiare –Ikuto recostó a Amu en la mesa

-Oye que crees que..!...aahh…

El final de la oración fue remplazado por un gemido. Ikuto comenzó a lamer la entrepierna de Amu, ella no pudo evitar dejarlo salir. A Ikuto le encanto ese sonido,…**_(N/A: milagrosamente aqui todos son virgenes, y eso incluye a Ikuto)_**…era un sonido que el nunca había escuchado, pero parecía la mejor sinfonía del mundo, quería seguir escuchándola a toda costa, cada gemido que Amu emitia era como escuchar la melodía mas hermosa de todas, pero recordó nuevamente lo que Amu le conto de su ex novio y se sintio culpable, tal vez estaba apresurando las cosas. Ikuto se separo de Amu sin saber que decir.

-ya…quedo limpio –dijo antes de irse al dormitorio

-Ikuto?... –Amu lo siguio hasta el dormitorio –que te pasa?

-pasa que…creo que estoy apresurando las cosas y no me siento bien

-apresurando?...porque lo dices?

-recordé a tu ex novio…y no quiero que pienses que yo soy como el

-Ikuto…tu nunca seras como el…además, yo también quiero hacerlo, solamente si es contigo

Ikuto no perdió tiempo al escuchar esas palabras beso a Amu mientras la tumbaba poco a poco sobre la cama. Comenzo a besarle el cuello, se abrió paso hasta sus hombros quitando os tirantes de su blusa; regreso hasta llegar a sus mejillas, se sentían muy cálidas; Ikuto les dio un beso muy delicado. Amu acariciaba su espalda por debajo de la camisa y con la otra mano su cabello, la cual tomo un camino peligroso hasta su oreja, Amu comenzó a jugar con su lóbulo; Ikuto contuvo algunos gemidos. Amu se acerco a su oreja y le susurro:

-hazme tuya, Ikuto…

Ikuto le dio un ultimo beso en los labios antes de quitarse la camisa. Amu pudo ver su bien torneado cuerpo, Ikuto quito la blusa por completo; le dio unos besos por todo el vientre hasta llegar al sostén, Amu lo desabrocho para el; Ikuto lo quito de un tirón; los senos de Amu quedaron al aire; tenían una proporción perfecta, Ikuto fue directo a ellos. Primero jugo con su peson, con la punta de la lengua antes da lamer todo lo que tenia al alcance. Mientras el lamia uno de sus senos, masajeaba el otro peson con mucha delicadeza

-Iku...to…AHh!...ahh…

Esos gemidos solo lo exitaban mas…y sierto amiguito de Ikuto ya se sentía muy apretado dentro de sus boxers. Ikuto fue deslizando su mano hasta la intimidad de Amu, el comenzó a acariciarla por encima de sus bragas, las cuales estaban muy húmedas

-Ah!...Ikuto!...ah…

Amu nunca había sentido algo tan placentero en su vida, se sentía al borde del cielo, y eso que apenas estaba comenzando. El pensar que ese apenas era el comienzo y que esas sensaciones, no se comparaban con lo que seguía, hiso que sus hormonas salieran disparadas. Ikuto dejo los senos de Amu se fue directo a su intimidad, le dio unos chupones en la entrepierna y le quito las bragas, se acerco lentamente y comenzó a lamerla

-Ahh!...o por…ahh…ahh…

La lengua de Ikuto se hiso pasar por su miembro, "adentro y afuera". La intimidad de Amu no podía estar mas humeda, estaba experimentando tanto placer que quería venganza. Era virgen, pero sabia exactamente que hacer. Amu junto todas su fuerzas, se levanto y se poso sobre Ikuto, el se sorprendio pero entendio su diablura. Amu rodeo a Ikuto con un brazo y lo beso **_(N/A: ya saben…se esos que casi solo usan la lengua y se les olvida que existen los labios XD)_**…su otra mano fue deslizándose hasta el erecto amiguito de Ikuto; primero lo tomo y lo acaricio un poco por encima de la tela. Amu fue tumbándolo en la cama; fue lamiendo su pecho y su abdomen hasta llegar a sus bóxers. Amu se des hiso de ellos rápidamente, Ikuto no podía creer lo que Amu estaba apunto de hacer. Al deshacerse de los bóxers, el p**e de Ikuto fue directo para arriba. Amu lo tomo y comenzó a masturbarlo no muy rápido. Ikuto tubo que taparse la boca con la mano para que sus gemidos no se escucharan muy fuertes, parecían mas resoplidos que gemidos. Amu se acerco lentamente, primero su lengua jugo un poco con la punta, antes de lamerlo de fondo. Amu repitió esta acción varias veces velozmente, luego lo lamio como si se tratara de una paleta. Ya que esto era nuevo para Ikuto, no pudo evitar dejar salir gemidos

-Ah…a-asombroso….

-asi que, te gusta?...-le dijo Amu con un tono sexy antes de volver a sus lamidas

-ven-…ahh….

-que dices?...

-venganza…

Ikuto se levanto rápidamente y volvió a tumbar a Amu en la cama; fue directo a su intimidad y volvió a lamerla por un momento pero se aparto y metio un dedo dentro de su húmeda cavidad y comenzó a moverlo, Amu arqueo la espalda; espasmos de placer recorrieron todo su cuerpo, tomo las sabanas entre sus manos y las apretó fuertemente

-AHH!...Iku…to!..ahh…

-lo estas disfrutando?...-le dijo Ikuto con una voz seductor

-h...ha-hai…Ahh…

-podemos mejóralo… –Ikuto metio 3 dedos en su interior, y comenzó a moverlos velozmente

-AAHH!...onegai…mas…profundo…AHH!...-Ikuto saco sus dedos de su intimidad y los lamio, se acerco a Amu y ella lamio sus dedos por instinto

-traviesa… -le dijo Ikuto con una risa picara

-por favor Ikuto…continua, me encanta que me hagas sentir tanto placer… ya no resisto, por favor continua

Ikuto beso a Amu en los labios. Abrio sus piernas lo suficiente como para posarse en medio de ellas, se inclino y le susurro al oído a Amu:

-necesito que te relajes ahora…

-h-hai…-Amu inhalo por la nariz y abrazo a Ikuto por el cuello

Ikuto se adentro lentamente por la cavidad de Amu hasta estar totalmente dentro de ella.

-gghh… -Amu ahogo un quejido de dolor y cerro fuertemente los ojos

-Amu?...te duele mucho?...

-No…solo deja que me acostumbre…onegai...

-claro….

-Ikuto…la tienes muy...grande

-tu no estas muy espaciosa que digamos…

Un rato después Amu asintió con la cabeza para decirle que podía continuar, Ikuto comenzó a moverse lentamente, Amu ahogaba pequeños quejidos, pero poco a poco; esos quejidos fueron sustituidos por gemidos de placer, Ikuto fue aumentando la velocidad de las penetraciones. El placer inundaba los cuerpos de ambos. Amu se sentía en el paraíso, eso era lo mas cercano que ella sentía a lo que las personas llaman "éxtasis"

-Iku-to…n-no pares…

-Amu…dejame…

-e-ehh?...

Ikuto tomo a Amu por las piernas y la levanto. La puso contra la pared y comenzó a penetrarla en esta posición. Amu puso sus piernas alrededor de su cintura para estar mas comoda, la sensación cambio en esta nueva posición, pero era igual de placentera. Ikuto la penetraba, mientras con una mano masajeaba uno de sus senos y al mismo tiempo se besaban **_(N/A: como dije entes…mas lengua que labios)_**

-esto…es…maravilloso…ahh… -dijo Amu entre besos

Nuevamente se recostaron en la cama, pero esta vez las penetraciones fueron por detras; Ikuto se recostó un poco sobre Amu y entrelazo sus manos

-Ikuto…ya…no puedo…mas…me corro…

-Amu…

Las penetraciones aumentaron velocidad y así ambos llegaron al orgasmo. Las paredes de Amu se cerraron y Ikuto dejo correr un liquido dentro de Amu, esa fue la sensación mas increíble que Amu haya experimentado en su vida. Asi ambos dejaron salir el ultimo gemido, señal de que habían terminado. Ikuto se dejo caer a un lado de Amu; aun con las manos entrelazadas. Ikuto tomo una sabana y cubrió a Amu, ella se recostó en el pecho de Ikuto; mientras en comenzó a acariciar su largo cabello.

-maravilloso…arigato, Ikuto

-Te amo Amu….

-yo también te amo Ikuto…hoy tu me llevaste…mas a haya del cielo, gracias por ser el primer hombre en mi vida

-ten por seguro que soy el primero y el ultimo

-ehh?...

-luchare por ser el único hombre en la vida que pueda amarte y tenerte

-Ikuto…

Ikuto y Amu rompieron en ultimo beso antes de caer dormidos, siendo alumbrados por la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana **_(N/A: okno XD esa ultima frase fue muy cursi)_**

**_Bueno, se que quiere matarme por haber tardado tanto, pero ya les di su tan esperado cap. Dejemne sus reviews,pero esto no ha terminado!...aun no han descubierto el secreto de Yoshiro ;) …Aprovechando, quiero pedir su opinión. Quiero hacer un nuevo fic, pero tengo 4 ideas y me gustaría que me dieran su opinión de cual es la mejor para comenzar a trabajar en ella :D….La primera es "Alicia en el país de las pesadillas"-tipo gore y tambien pervert. "…."La futura super estrella"…Amu es una cantante famosa y juez en un concurso de canto; ya adiviner quien participa!..."Aniki"para los que les gusta el incesto…2 almas destinadas"…seria sobre que el mundo esta dividido en 2 partes, la rica y los marginados…para no aburrirlos seria sobre una rebelión pero tambien tiene sus toques hentais XD….dejenme sus reviews sobre si les gusto el cap, y su opinio para otro fic!...arigato-gosaimasu!_**


End file.
